Diseases with parenchyma trauma between vertebras, such as prolapse of lumbar intervertebral disc, cervical spondylopathy and thoraxlumbar rear joint disorder, are familiar diseases which bring tremendous suffering to the patient. Medication is not efficacious to these diseases. In addition, the cost of operation is high, while the patient has to endure the long operation and tremendous suffering thereafter. Therefore, the applicable scope of operation is limited.
Remedying apparatus for treating these diseases have been widely used. For example, many types of traction apparatus have been developed. However, all the existing traction apparatus adopts linear traction, only in one direction. Since it not can remedy the angular displacement between the vertebras, the curative effect is not ideal. Further, the process of draught is usually performed by manual labor, or by hydraulic or mechanical transmission, and the draught velocity is low, and the patient may feel uncomfortable in the process of draught, which has an adverse effect on the treatment. In addition, trauma would be caused when the distance of draught exceeds the limit because of misoperation.
The inventor of the invention has found that, for prolapse of lumbar intervertebral disc and cervical spondylopathy, the displacements between the affected vertebras usually occur in three dimensions. That is, linear displacements and angular displacements may occur along the longitudinal axle, lateral axle and vertical axle between the upper vertebra and the lower vertebra, so that the stress between the vertebras is changed to break the stable and coordinate state. Therefore, not only the fibre rings are broken and the nucleus pulposus protrudes due to the unevenly distributed forces, but also the rear joint, and the muscles and ligaments attached thereto or the nerves and blood vessels nearby are affected. This makes the patient suffer from pain in the neck, shoulders, waist and legs. As time passes, to compensate for the above situation, hyperosteogeny and ligament pachismus will appear at the positions to bear larger force with more serious consequence. The inventor has thus come to see that it is necessary to remedy the lineal displacements and the angular displacements between the vertebras in three dimensions rather than to correct the lineal displacements in one direction alone. Only in this case is it possible to remedy the misalignment among small joints between the vertebras, and to eliminate the abnormal draught, squeeze or stimulation on the muscles, the ligaments, the nerves and the blood vessels nearby, so that the structure between the vertebras can be restored from a state of bearing uneven forces to a natural and coordinate state.
Based on the pathology described above and the rich experience in bone setting accumulated over the years, the present inventor has filed an application titled "Angulate Rotating Multifunctional Draught Bed", which has been granted a Chinese patent (CN206 464 3U) and a Japanese Patent (Patent number: 95-79823). Said draught bed comprises: a frame, a cephalothoracic board, a hip-leg board, a draught device, a device for the horizontal rotating of said boards, a device for the vertical rotating of said boards and a control device. Said cephalothoracic board is driven by said draught device to move horizontally along the longitudinal axle of said draught bed. Said hip-leg board can swing around the lateral axle (Y) of said bed to form a certain angle with the vertebra's longitudinal axle. Furthermore, said hip-leg board is able to rotate to the left or the right around the longitudinal axle (X) of said bed to twist the vertebras. It is verified by clinical applications that the curative effect of said draught bed for treating prolapse of lumbar intervertebral disc is fairly good.
Although the hip-leg board of the said patented draught bed is capable of rotating around the longitudinal axle (X) and the lateral axle (Y), it still cannot rotate around the vertical axle (Z). Accordingly, the vertebra twisting in that direction has to be corrected manually. Furthermore, because the movement mechanism is hydraulically driven or mechanically driven, the speed is relative low. This makes the patient uneasy when being treated. In addition, the noise of the hydraulic driving is loud and not suitable for medical to the environment of medical treatment . Also, because the high-speed traction and the low-speed traction of the patented bed are transmitted separately, and the bed is not convenient to medical treatment. In addition, said hip-leg board can rotate to only one side each time when said draught bed is rotating around the longitudinal axle, and it takes a lot of time for the board to rotate to the other side. Said draught bed not can move between the two sides quickly and repeatedly. Hence, there is no function provided for releasing the tension of the muscles surrounding the vertebras, and it is adverse to the treatment of the strain of lumbar muscles and the alignment of the vertebras.